1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to articulated devices for joining railroad cars into semi-permanent units and more particularly to a connection between a sill of the railroad car and a member of the articulating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Use of standard AAR (Association of American Railroads) couplers to join railroad cars is well known. Such couplers are so designed to facilitate the connecting or disconnecting of individual railroad cars to allow such cars to be assembled into a train and uncoupled for remote loading or unloading. The Type-E and Type-F couplers are in common use today.
In recent times, the railroad industry has found that joining several cars into a semi-permanent unit is advantageous. For example, railroad cars particularly adapted for piggyback service may be so joined. In this arrangement, an articulating device comprises a male member connected to a sill of one car body and a female member connected to a sill of an adjacent car body. The two members are then joined. The articulating device may in turn be carried by a single railroad car truck.
Articulating devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,216,370; 3,396,673; 3,646,604 and 3,716,146, for example. A most recent improvement in articulating devices is disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 047,272 which has now matured into U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,628. In all cases these improvements to articulating devices as disclosed therein have been directed to structure providing improved joinder of the members. No attempt has been made to improve the connection between the respective member and the railroad car body sill. The articulating member-railroad car body sill connection as known heretofore could be subject to failure in operation.